


You Will Thank Me

by domsyub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bruises, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Spanking, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domsyub/pseuds/domsyub
Summary: Unhealthy relationship between aged up teacher Doyoung and his former student Haechan. Doyoung's an egomaniac asshole and Haechan is a stubborn, bratty softboi who needs Doyoung (even if he doesn't want to need him). Or something like that.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. You Can't Bring Back the Dead

_“I didn’t ask for this.”_ Haechan said, face in hands, shaking his head like it would rip away the memories and actions of the previous days.

Doyoung looked at the kid’s bent head, his smooth neck, tanned skin disappearing into an oversized shirt that reached down to his shorts. He wondered why Haechan bothered to wear something so ill-fitting to begin with. It must be what all the kids are wearing these days, he thought. After all, Haechan was still a kid. A kid whose life would never be the same after Doyoung entered it, after they decided they'd find a quick way to make money. And by they, Doyoung meant himself. Haechan's reluctance was overpowered by Doyoung's sheer will. It's what powered their operations and what saved their lives. If not for the elder, they'd be buried in a ditch somewhere rotting in the sun. 

These murders, this stress… Doyoung himself was barely prepared for it and he had lived a lot longer than this kid. Haechan was so young, just a few years older than Doyoung’s son. But he was right. He hadn’t asked for this, for any of it, and if Doyoung could take it back he would. 

But you can’t restore a life that's been taken, even if you're the one who took it.

Doyoung hesitated, then put his hand on the kid’s leg, a gesture of comfort, like he would do to his son when Jeno had a bad day at school or felt like his grades weren't good enough or in general when he needed comforting. This is all it was. Haechan had been a former student and he had tried back then to work with him, help him succeed, but they had never gotten close because as many times as he'd offered help, the younger would never take it seriously.

Today was different. And the difference was noticed instantly. Unlike his son or former students, Haechan’s skin was... different. Soft, warm, and thick. Nothing unnatural about noticing how someone's skin feels when you touch it, how warm or soft it is, Doyoung thought. He was a teacher and analyzing everything was part of his job. Doyoung paused again before rubbing his hand back and forth, not sure how to comfort someone that wasn’t his own son - or related to him at all, really.

Haechan felt Doyoung’s firm, soft hand, stroking his leg. His eyes closed. It was unusual but didn’t seem predatory and honestly his mind was far from the present reality that even if Doyoung had slid his hand up beyond Haechan’s shorts, he probably wouldn’t have even batted an eye. Mr. Kim was speaking but Haechan had stopped listening. He was exhausted from everything that had happened the past few days. Neither of them were clean but Mr. Kim was a solid form in the chaos and so Haechan leaned into him like a living pillow, separate from the death that lay below in his basement.


	2. Look at me and Listen.

_“I guess that’s it. Just so we’re understood... You’ll not speak of it to anyone and you’ll never hear from me again. You won’t contact me either. Understand?"_

Doyoung was cleaning his glasses with the end of his shirt. The act was so nonchalant it pissed Haechan right off. He suddenly raised his voice, eyes blazing._ “You guess that’s it?! How am I supposed to live here? With the dead... You're leaving me here to what...clean up this mess? While you go off... to your…family... You’re leaving me here in this house...with those dead bodies?! Just get the fuck out. I won’t contact you EVER again, you can be sure of that!”_

Doyoung’s face contorted. "_Haechan…”_

_“I said get the fuck out of here!”_

Haechan was upset. That’s understandable. Doyoung wanted to help but the problem was out of his hands now. The problem was Haechan’s to begin with, but he still wanted to offer some sort of comfort to the younger, so he reached out a consoling hand. 

Haechan batted him away, voice harsh._ “Don’t you fucking touch me you fucking dirty old bastard!”_

Doyoung’s expression stiffened. He looked down at Haechan who was glaring up at him with angry, accusatory eyes. The kid's young face, still beautiful despite those other men and the subsequent fight for their lives they both encountered... Beautiful. And pure. Haechan was gorgeous. So rare, a soft prettiness like that. He remembered he'd thought that before too. A lifetime ago when he was Haechan’s Physics teacher. It's just something you notice, he told himself. Why did the boy take that class anyway? Surely there were others he could have taken, something he needn’t applied himself to but still passed. And the trouble he had caused... A beautiful, troublesome, capricious boy. Was Haechan more sensitive than he remembered or was the sensitivity and anger solely from these past events? Doyoung regarded him still as thoughtless, self-centred, and mouthy. Aggravating and disobedient.

Like he remembered. Like he'd probably always been. 

And suddenly Doyoung was furious. This kid, this brat, accusatory and cursing in front of him, at him... Could he really be so…thankless? So ungrateful? Doyoung had saved Haechan’s life. He had taken two lives for him and saved both of theirs at the fault of Haechan. If not for the boy’s actions, those men would be alive now and with their families- if they had any. The self-centered brat. The attitude. And he was supposed to... what..? give Haechan a pass because he’s feeling sorry for himself? Doyoung could be understanding of many things. He was understanding and helpful when he helped carry Haechan up to his bedroom, to rest, because he knew the kid needed it. Only to be repaid by Haechan’s cursing and spitting at him? 

Doyoung was furious. He grabbed Haechan’s small shoulders and flung him violently backwards; a look of surprise and shock in the younger’s eyes. 

_“Do you think this doesn’t weigh on me too?”_ Doyoung said through clenched teeth. _“Do you think I wanted those deaths on my conscience? Do you think I asked for that? YOU put me in that position! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?!"_

Haechan was speechless as he stared up at Doyoung, wide-eyed and still in shock. The joys of youth, Doyoung thought, that you can still be caught unaware and surprised at life, that the impact to one’s mind could be so severe. The entire situation had been a shock to Haechan’s system. His heart must be beating quickly too. 

Doyoung watched the younger’s chest rise and fall, breathing quickened by the uncertainty of the two dead bodies in his basement but also Doyoung’s demeanor toward him. His lithe young body, sprawled before him on the bed, still in the same position Doyoung had shoved him into. Those bright, naive eyes, thinly framed with dark lashes. A scatter of soft freckles across tanned skin and delicate features. Was it that Doyoung never noticed his freckles before or was this from the countless hours they’d spent together outside? Doyoung was painfully aware of Haechan now, of everything about him, as he layed in the same vulnerable position, his cutely shaped mouth with the ever present pout, slightly open. Who the fuck has a heart-shaped pout and why hasn’t he moved from that position? He was also acutely aware of how inviting the younger looked and it further pissed him off. He wanted to jerk Haechan up and make him sit properly.

It had been challenging, to say the least, working closely with this beautiful young person who constantly disregarded, ignored, and protested him and any advice he doled out - seemingly for fun, other times because he was just that bratty and defiant. This coupled with Doyoung’s increasing consciousness of the kid’s body, face, and every centimeter of the younger had put him under an unnecessary amount of strain. Did Haechan understand the effect he had on others, on Doyoung? Surely, on some level he must know.. Doyoung could tell he was used to getting his own way, ergo the natural hooligan antics, and it was something that Doyoung should be used to, something being a teacher to all types of students should have and usually did afford. But Haechan was overly bratty and mischievous, prone to not thinking twice, and acting rashly. He had been tempted to spank the obedience and manners into Haechan more than once both as a student and now here in this predicament. 

He looked down at the young man before him. The bright eyes shocked but watching. His dollish lips parted, breath shallow in anticipation of the elder.

As if watching from a distance or watching a clone, Doyoung saw himself moving closer and standing in front of the boy who still hadn’t moved. He bent down and lifted Haechan to an appropriate sitting position, placed the younger’s hands in his lap like a good boy and leaned forward placing his own hands on either side of Haechan’s face. The younger moved back, only slightly, in a state of daze. Doyoung's grip was firm and even if Haechan wanted to move back further, Doyoung simply would not have allowed it. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, cheeks becoming flushed, mouth becoming dry, as Doyoung trapped Haechan’s young and beautiful face between his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming your way. Remember it's dub-con (at least) so if it's not your style turn away.


	3. "Please, I'm begging you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON AF. Do not read this chapter if you find it triggering. Please read the tags before continuing. You have the power to not read triggering content. Use that power wisely.

Suddenly, shockingly, Mr. Kim kissed him. 

The lips were hard, pressed thin against Haechan’s face, against his lips. He protested, pushing at his former teacher, trying to move the older off of him or move himself away. His efforts were futile. Mr. Kim pressed him down; his lean, tall body overpowering the younger's smaller one. Warm and smothering. Haechan could feel the bulge of Mr. Kim's cock pressed against him, angry and trespassing. He didn’t want any part of this. It was appalling. Mr. Kim was his former teacher and his business partner but that’s it. Nothing more. 

_"I don't want this. Stop. Stop now, Mr. Kim, before you do something you'll regret."_ He twisted his upper body, tried to move his arms out from the iron grasp Mr. Kim had on him. He failed. Mr. Kim was not going to let him go and Haechan couldn't understand what he did to make this happen. As many times as he joked around with his friends, he'd never actually gone this far. _"Please Mr. Kim... Look, I know.. I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. You have to believe me. I'm so fucking sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."_ He tried scooting off the bed but Mr. Kim's hips were locked on his. Hip to hip. Thigh to thigh. Pelvis to Pelvis. He wasn't erect but Mr. Kim was, his bulge protruding even more now. 

Mr. Kim stopped for a brief moment, hands still gripping Haechan's arms, still holding the younger in place with his hips, his force threatening against Haechan's shaking body. _"Yes, Donghyuck. I'd say you fucked up royally." _

Haechan felt the elder's grip lessen on his now bruised arms. He sighed relief and was about to self-congratulate himself when he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. He didn't recognize it at first, just noticed how loud it was, how close to his ear. But then he felt the pain, the heat gather on his cheek, and the tears pool in his eyes. Mr. Kim slapped him hard across the face. 

_"You know how long I've wanted to do that, you insolent little brat? You have tested me for years Donghyuck and quite frankly, I'm tired of it. Please believe me when I tell you that I'm doing the world a favor by finally giving you the discipline you've always needed but never received. Now... if you'll be a good boy and turn over-"_

Haechan wanted to hold his cheek or run away or fight or do anything useful but the pain in his cheek was searing and he couldn't think straight. The events that had unfolded in such a short period of time were too confusing and he hadn't fully processed it but he's pretty sure Mr. Kim meant to teach him a lesson he was SURE he didn't want to learn. Good boy? Turn over? Whatever that meant, he didn't want to find out and maybe he didn't have to. He had options, right? He was just thinking of those before the assault. He laid there looking dazed, considering the most viable option. ESCAPE. He had to escape. He had to get out from under Mr. Kim who still kissing and biting him, moaning as if the time they had spent here in Haechan's bed was consensual and not a violent attack. No, he had to escape. Now. He mustered all the strength he had and twisted fiercely under the older man, struggling, writhing. Failure not an option. 

With one incredibly painful jerk of his arms, he finally managed to free them from Doyoung's grasp, pushing them against the elder's chest who seemed stunned for a second, taking a step back, before a look of rage covered his entire demeanor. Haechan thought he was in for it when Doyoung's expression changed once more to shock and... sorrow?

_"Oh my god, Donghyuck... I'm- I- I can't believe I... I'm so sorry."_ Doyoung cradled his face in his hands, shaking his head, crying. Another thing Haechan had to process. His former teacher went from assaulting him to apologizing and crying in the span of... how many minutes? Haechan didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort him. He never liked to see anyone crying and would always do his best to make sure everyone felt right at home and welcomed. But at the same time this man had just violated him in so many ways. 

_"Mr. Kim... uhh.. are you okay?"_ The younger up to this point had been standing at the door, ready to leave. He wasn't sure when his feet made that trek but he found himself now coming back to the bed, back to his former teacher._ "There. There."_ He wasn't sure why he was doing this other than it's just not in his nature to leave someone whose upset. But he's also not an idiot. No way would he sit down next to this asshole. No, an arm's length away is smarter and better. Think before you act, right? How Mr. Kim would have been proud of him for that thought. 

Mr. Kim looked up at him and Haechan could see that he really had been crying, that this had really affected him. He handed the elder some tissues, keeping his standing position and the higher ground... just in case. 

_"It's not an excuse but I've been going through some things, too many things, and when I had to ki- when I had to kill those men for you, for us... something snapped. I know there's nothing to excuse what I did but you have to believe me. I've never thought about this before, have NEVER done anything like this, and I can't tell you just how awfully sorry I am Donghyuck. I think maybe I need a sabbatical, take some time away from work and just... rest."_ He had said it so full of exhaustion that Haechan felt pity for him. He knew Mr. Kim's pet had passed away, his kid was sick, and his wife was cheating on him. It had never occurred to him how all those stresses would add up. 

_"Damn Mr. Kim, I'm sorry too. I should have thought before I acted, considered the possibilities... we both could have done things differently. Maybe if we were better people..."_

_"Yes Hyuck. Maybe if we were better people."_ He turned to the younger, eyes still red, still wet, from the tears. He gripped Haechan's hands in his own, gently, without malice. _"You do know I'm sorry, right? I wasn't just saying that to absolve myself of guilt."_

Haechan was focused on how warm Doyoung's hands were over his own cold hands. If he was being honest, which he often was, it felt comforting. _"You're... sorry..."_

_"Look at me, Donghyuck. I need you to understand that I'm sorry for blowing up at you, for hurting you. You're young and naive and some of the lessens I wanted you to learn, or expected you to know, come from having more life experiences. So, please... I'm sorry-" _

Their hands were still locked together. Haechan had no plans of letting go or pulling back because for the first time in his life someone had apologized to him after hurting him. The sudden realization that Mr. Kim's warm hands felt like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day made him take a step towards the elder further. He realized only now that he'd like a hug too. That's just how it was going to be. If Mr. Kim was actually sorry then he wouldn't find that weird or a nuisance. After all, Mr. Kim was old enough to be Haechan's father and this seemed like a conversation he'd have had with his father - or, with _a_ father figure. He also felt like, for once, he had the upper hand. He raised Mr. Kim's hands and motioned for him to stand. _"Mr. Kim, tell me exactly what you're sorry for. **I** need to understand that **you **know what you did wrong."_ He figured he could ask for that hug after. 

_"Sure Donghyuck. _Mr. Kim said standing, hands still holding onto each other, their bodies so close they could feel the heat and cool radiating off each other._ "I'm sorry for a lot of things. As I said earlier, I'm sorry that I violated your trust and acted rashly, that I demeaned you and called you names. I'm sorry that I didn't listen when you told me to stop although I could see that you didn't want it. We're two very different people and I'm sorry for expecting you to tow the line and follow my orders on command. But most of all, I'm sorry that you're such a fucking idiot." _

Such a fucking idiot.

With that Doyoung pushed Haechan back onto the bed, landing on top and cementing him in that position. He'd gripped Haechan's arms again, holding them above his head, kissing up and down his face, his neck, and arms. _"Such a fucking idiot."_ There were no words. Haechan was completely speechless._ "You should have run when you had the chance."_ A thousand thoughts were swimming through Haechan's mind but none that mattered now. He could try and break free, had been trying to no avail. He could cry and scream, beg and plead but he didn’t. He didn't bother because it felt like Mr. Kim wasn’t listening, wouldn’t listen. Mr. Kim wasn't going to let him go and even if he did get away, Haechan was pretty sure he wouldn't make it out the door before really pissing off Mr. Kim and then what? But that didn't matter. He could think about it later if it came to that. If anything, he could run to the bathroom, lock the door, and try escaping out the window or call the police if he could manage to grab his phone on the way out. Yes, that's the plan, Haechan thought. He'd do what he could and run to the nearest safe place. 

It felt like struggling made Doyoung’s dick even harder and Haechan could tell he wasn’t getting out from underneath him, no matter how much he twisted and squirmed. 

He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes so when he opened them to see Mr. Kim above him, ravenous, he jerked one last time moving his face away to stop the assault of rough kisses, spitting and biting.

_"You want to get away kitten? Is that it?”_ Mr. Kim grabbed his face and brought it back, holding him in place, eyes meeting. His fingers, which had seemed so delicate before, began digging into Haechan’s cheeks. Doyoung’s firm kisses with tense lips became sloppy as he began licking up the sides of Haechan’s face, leaving a trail of spit. He felt the elder's hand travel down to his pants, rubbing it harshly through thin fabric.

_“Please, I’m begging you -”_

Not letting go of his forced grip on Haechan’s face, Doyoung whispered against the younger’s ear, _“Are you? Are you really Haechannie... Surely if you were begging me, you’d be on your knees.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter. It will also be non-con... kinda.   
Leave feedback for next chapter. 👀 👅 👀


End file.
